they come marching in
by cassie glitter
Summary: The Sorting of the next generation, starting with Teddy and ending with Lysander. This is my choice of personalities and houses. freeverse
1. Teddy

**I decided to try freeverse, since I've read a few and adored the style and, well, freedom of it. This is also my first Harry Potter 'story' (even though I'm working on another). Also, it's fine if you don't agree with which houses I put the next gen characters in, it's just the personalities I decided to give them. I also put them in the birth order that I thought up.**

**If anyone could give tips on writing freeverse, it'd be appreciated.**

* * *

First off is

**TEDDY LUPIN**

walking up those

s... ...

t...

e

...p

... ...s

_trips_ on the third one

_falls_** flat**_ on_** his**_ face_

gets it honest, though

sits down, his now

_bright_**red**hair

covered up by the **HAT**

_w.h.i.s.p.e.r.s_

float through his

m-i-n-d

**murmurs of**

_intellegence_pride_wit_

drown out

old_ prayers_ of

_Hufflepuff_ like **Mother**

or

**Gryffindor** like _Father_

it should have been

O

B

V

I

O

U

S

from the

s.t.a.r.t

but

E!X!P!E!C!T!A!T!I!O!N!S

_blinded_ him

(They wouldn't let him be **_teddy_ **without being **_LUPIN_**)

they expected

red_gold_

or

yellow_black_

but those were

destroyed_ruined_gone

with a

ShOuT

from a

**HAT**

a

Y~E~L~L

of

bronze_blue_

**teddy** could be **TEDDY**

smart_funny_**crazy**

sweet_sarcastic_**proud**

clumsy_kind_**responsible**

all it took

was

O

N

E

S/C/R/E/A/M

of

**"RAVENCLAW!"**


	2. Victoire

**Here's chapter two. These are _really_ fun to write. I don't like this one as much as Teddy's, but I think it's okay. I might fix it later.**

**Victoire is two years younger than Teddy.**

* * *

Second one is

**VICTOIRE WEASLEY**

her walk is more like a

_s~t~r~u~t_

sits like a **  
**

**LADY**

_(just like mother taught her)_

that HAT slips over her

fair_perfect_sleek hair

it's_ old**dingy**ugly_

_(mother would not approve)_

and a **voice**-

_(not her own)_

-fills her **head**

it says she's _no_

E

N

I

G

M

A

_(though she tries to be)_

that she

will never be a

M?Y?S?T?E?R?Y

_(despite her best efforts)_

no matter how

|H|A|R|D| |S|H|E| |T|R|I|E|S|

the **HAT** can see

_r~i~g~h~t_

**t..h.r.o.u.g.h**

h-e-r

she's

proud_fearless_dramatic

yet

vunerable_naive_gullible

but also

outgoing_honest_sweet

and

reckless_controllin_gfeisty

and even though she tries to

StAnD OuT

_(she doesn't need to try)_

she's still an

**E**

**A**

**S**

**Y**

**W|E|A|S|L|E|Y**

when it

_gets down to it_

she's really very

S

I

P

L

E

she's got

**her ****fa**ther's blood

and it's _quite obvious_ to see

that she

b.e.l.o.n.g.s

in

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**


	3. Dominique

**Here's another one.**

**In my mind, Dominique is two years younger than Victoire (and four years younger than Teddy).**

* * *

Third comes

**DOMINIQUE WEASLEY**

at your service,** m'dear**

_(not)_

she's in the stool _before they know it_

**HAT** already

j.a.m.m.e.d

onto her head

murmurs wrap around her mind

like an

_octopus' __tentacles_

She's not

simple_easy_obvious

she's

T

R

I

C

K

Y

_(she's worked for it)_

she knows what she

W|A|N|T|S

and she knows how to

G/E/T

I\T

_(that veela charm ain't just for lookin' pretty)_

She's

DOMINANT | TNANIMOD

_(it's even in her name)_

_neverever_ gives up

won't allow herself to

_(what's the point in** livin'** if you aren't **winnin'**?)_

it's

**CLEAR**

she'll be

I

M

P

O

R

T

A

N

T

_(she already is)_

she's

_**quick**clever_**determined**

and soon they both know

she may be a

WEASLEY

but she _belongs_

s~o~m~e~w~h~e~r~e

e~l~s~e

_(there's a first time for everything)_

and the whole room goes

**!Q!U!I!E!T!**

as

_one word_

e.c.h.o.e.s

through the room

**"SLYTHERIN!"**


	4. Molly

**These are far too much fun. I liked Dominique's more than this one (that one's my favorite so far), but this one's better than Victoire's, I think.**

**It's Molly's turn now. She's a year younger than Dominique.**

* * *

Fourth is

**MOLLY WEASLEY**

_trembling_ as she comes

**flinches** when

the **HAT**

touches her head

feels

f.a.i.n.t

as

words _touch_ her mind

_not_ smart _enough_ for

**RAVENCLAW**

_not_ ambitious_ enough_ for

**SLYTHERIN**

_not_ brave _enough_ for

**GRYFFINDOR**

_(notenoughnotenoughnotenough)_

where does that _leave_ her?

she's the

W|O|R|R|Y

w.a.r.t

of the family

_(whatif?whatif?whatif?)_

the

Q!U!I!E!T

one

_(tooscaredtooscaredtooscared)_

she just wants to be

A

C

C

E

P

T

E

D

to

F-I-T

I-N

with that

brave_perfect_important

**family** of her's

_(there's no room for cowardice)_

D()I()G D()E()E()P()E()R

into her mind

she's

shy**but**sweet

quiet**but**loyal

careful**but**friendly

and she'd do well

if

she

could

**_s.e.e_**

that she's got

some

**g-o-o-d**

in

her

_(it's just hidden under that fear)_

and the

_yellow_**black**

can help her

so the

HAT

calls out

**loud**and**clear**

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**


	5. James

**It's been a while, but here's James's. To me, James is two years younger than Dominique, so he's in his third year when Albus goes to Hoqwarts.**

* * *

Fifth up is

**JAMES POTTER II**

his confidence

_(more like cockiness)_

rolls off of him in

_/W/A/V/E/S/_

_plops_ onto the chair

HAT covers all

but his

s~n~a~r~k~y

**:G:R:I:N:**

no one calls him

_HARRY POTTER'S SON_

no, he's always

**JAMES POTTER'S GRANDSON**

_(darn proud of it, too)_

he's good at _acting_

at

G|E|T|T|I|N|G

**a.w.a.y**

with e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g

even when

_(especially when)_

they _all_

**K**

**N**

**O**

**W**

it was him

_(all innocent smiles and guilty glances)_

there's a

w~h~i~s~p~e~r

of

"maybe _Slytherin_"

**TeRrOr**

_r/u/s/h/e/s_ through him

but the HAT just

**L!A!U!G!H!S**

_(got you that time, potter)_

he's _barely_ just

**R=E=C=O=V=E=R=E=D**

when a

**yell**

_fills_ the_ room_

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**


	6. Fred

**And here's Fred. I always thought it would be cool if he and Roxanne were twins. They're a year younger than James.**

**I actually didn't want Freddie to be too much like Fred I. I think he'd be a lot sweeter and nicer, but he'd still make jokes and a good at pranking, though Roxy would have to convince him to join in.**

* * *

Sixth here is

**FRED WEASLEY II**

_(it's FREDDIE, thank you very much)_

nearly misses his turn

but R!O!X!Y

**punches** his arm

_(ow)_

w.a.l.k.s

on up

_(still rubbing his arm)_

the HAT perches

on _curlycurly_ hair

he jumps

a fOoT in the a~i~r

when it

T

**A**

L

**K**

S

_(he'll never admit it, though)_

it says he's

_happy_golucky

just wants to make people

L!A!U!G!H

s-i-l-l-y and s~w~e~e~t

and it's almost _funny_

how he's the

:c:a:r:e:f:u:l:

TWIN | NIWT

_(he's the one named after his uncle; isn't he supposed to be the prankster?)_

yet he has that

WEASLEY BRAVERY

and he'd do

{a}

}n{

{y}

}t{

{h}

}i{

{n}

}g{

for his **sister**

_(his whole family, really... but especially roxy)_

so

n|o o|n|e

is _surprised_

when the HAT

calls out

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**


	7. Roxanne

**Sorry this took so long! I had a very long writer's block, I suppose. Thank you for all of the comments, you have no idea how happy those make me!**

* * *

A close Seventh is

**ROXANNE WEASLEY**

_(that's _**ROXY**_ to you)_

following her

/b\i/g\b/r\o/t\h/e\r/

_(as usual)_

p~r~a~n~c~e~s up

throwing a **glance**

at freddie behind her

p.e.r.c.h.e.s on the stool

with the

B*R*I*G*H*T*E*S*T

of s|m|i|l|e|s

someone puts the

**HAT**

on her h?e?a?d

and she can

_hear_ it

she's L!O!U!D and PROUD

_(as if she didn't already know)_

her **father's** daughter

_(and late uncle's niece)_

through**and**through

her _brother's_ twin

from

{beginning_to_end}

FiErCe and lOyAl

absolutely

V

I

C

I

O

U

S

when provoked

_(if you make her mad, you'd better watch your back)_

she's got a

_RASH_

sort of

[b][r][a][v][e][r][y]

rarely t?h?i?n?k?s before

she

a!c!t!s

_(good thing **freddie** has a good head on his shoulders)_

and it's _really only_ a_  
_

s.e.c.o.n.d

before the HAT calls out

**"GRYFFINDOR"**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey, everyone!

Don't worry, I am planning on finishing this, sometime! However, I have a few questions for you all...

1. Do you want me to put characters that aren't actual Weasley/Potters (or adopted Potters, like Teddy), such as Scorpius, the Scamanders, or a few OCs (Neville's children)?

2. Do you want me to include Albus, Rose, and Scorpius's sortings, or write a separate story on them?

Please tell me your answers to these questions! I adore feedback.

Until next chapter,

Heather


End file.
